


That Annoying Freckled Farm Boy

by TallowCat



Series: Self-disGAYvery [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Getting Together, I promise I can write, M/M, again there be swears, more swears lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallowCat/pseuds/TallowCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua realises he's gay, he's still an asshole.</p><p>Parallel piece to That One Asshole With White Hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Annoying Freckled Farm Boy

Joshua could not explain it at all.  
How could one explain their attraction to another, especially their attraction to someone like Brand? As much as he hated to admit it ever since he met the younger male he felt some weird attraction – though he had admittedly shrugged it off at first.

After moving to Nerne, which wasn’t easy having to leave everyone he ever knew to a fate unknown, Joshua acted less kind then he could have. He snapped at people and refused to talk to anyone, even his own caretaker was shunned away.  
He was an asshole to say the very least.

He cared little for the people and the way they gossiped, it made difference to him. He simply kept himself hidden away in his study and ignored as many people as he could. He didn’t care if it came off as simply rude that was how the world worked, people should be used to the truth.  
And the truth was harsh.

He’d never actually made much of an attempt to interact with the villagers beyond what was needed. The first time he’d ever actually talked to one of them was late into the first year of staying in Nerne.

A regular day, just a plain old day where the heat was slightly lower then normal and the sheep were making a lot more noise then normal. He had been planning for it to be a simple walk, maybe find a quiet place he could go, but instead he’d found a group of teenager harassing both the sheep and their Shepard.  
Maybe if he’d had less self-control he’d simply yell at them to fuck off and leave the brat alone. But no.

Instead he’d gone into the field and slammed his staff into the teen’s head, almost wanting to laugh at the dopes ridiculous expression. Of course the farm boy had been dropped, quite ungracefully, and he’d been fairly certain a fight was going to be had.  
Of course there was absolutely no way he was going to back down and it seemed the other noticed this and they quickly fled.  
Though Joshua was more then certain it was because of the fact that people didn’t want to be seen with him rather then the thought of a fight.

Thankful the brute’s head hadn’t done any damage to his staff Joshua turned to leave, barely hearing the Shepard scramble to his feet.

“Hey, um, Joshua, right?”  
“Hm, what do you want?”

He really didn’t want to talk to anyone, much less a farm boy who nearly got the shit kicked out of him. He didn’t care for the other and he wanted nothing to do with him.

“Um, I just, uh, wanted to say that… uh… I mean, thanks, for, you know, helping me.”

At least the kid was making an effort to try and talk to him; the least he could do was listen. 

“Mm, you’re welcome.”

And once again he turned and left.

“Uh, I’m Brand by the way!”

Brand… What an odd name. But somehow he didn’t find any fault in learning his name, if anything he was oddly glad, thankful he knew who Brand was. He wasn’t sure why. He hadn’t even realized he gave Brand more of a chance then he’d given anyone else in this town. At least he’d made an effort.  
Brand… He thought it was a fitting name…

\--

As usual people chattered and whispered as though he wasn’t there. And Joshua continued to ignore them as though he couldn’t hear them. As always it mattered little.  
He was the same as always, he made no effort to actually talk to people and kept his contact with them as limited and distant as possible.

Of course Brand – stupid Brand who smiled like the fucking sun – still made that odd effort to talk to him, greeting him whenever they passed each other in that cheerful tone he loved loathed.  
Eventually he was greeting back with small mumbles, hums and nods.  
He hated that he couldn’t forget Brands name no matter what he tried.

“Why do you keep following me, Brand.”  
Honestly, couldn’t this farm boy take a hint?  
“Well, um, I want to know you.”  
He’d glared at the other after those words, hardly trusting of the Shepherd.   
“You already know who I am.”  
“No, I mean, like, I want to be your um…friend?”

Now that? That had surprised him. His glare had fallen and Joshua felt his heart trip at the words. That he hadn’t been expecting and he had no idea how to respond, no idea what to think or say. This stupid farm boy who was already stuck on his mind was just being a little shit now.

“I don’t want friends, leave me alone Brand.”  
With a growl the white haired settler slunk passed the shepherd, feeling anger well up inside of him. His anger was half-hearted and he wasn’t sure why he was angry at himself rather then Brand.

\--

Joshua wasn’t someone who could say he had a lot of conversations, but at some point he’d stopped simply mumbling or hissing at Brand and actually started to talk with him. Small words but talk nonetheless.   
He wasn’t sure why Brand’s voice stuck inside his head long after they’d spoken, or why he’d begun to actually like going out to the village markets to see him.

\--

Joshua didn’t know when he’d taken a place beside Brand, or let the other come so close. It just sort of happened. One day they were acquaintances and the next Joshua realized he actually cared quite a lot for Bran.  
In quite a lot of ways that absolutely terrified him, he let this farm boy closer then even his caretaker.

Brand was the only person Joshua could ever recall actually asking to come into his study. By the time he realized how close they were Brand slipped in and out of the room with little worry.  
Most of the time Joshua studied while Brand fiddled and looked at the things strung around the dimly lit room. He’d ask questions or lean over Joshua’s shoulder and watch him work – at some point Joshua had gotten s used to it that there was no worry when Brand leaned on him.

Some days he wouldn’t study. He’d simply sit alone in his study and think things over.  
Like how Brand had a bit of a squeak in his voice that was most noticeable when he laughed.  
Or how Brand’s face was littered with freckles and how he wanted to count them all like stars  
Or maybe how Brand had a gap in his teeth when he smiled that just fit him so well.

Joshua had fallen hard for his dear friend and there was no digging himself out of that hole.

\--

Finding Brand asleep under a tree when he should be tending to sheep eventually became the norm for them but the first time it happened Joshua had woken him with a tap to the head.  
Of course that was after he’d noticed the relaxed way the farm boy slept with his hands folded over his stomach.  
Fuck he’d fallen hard for this kid…

“I thought you should be tending to sheep, not sleeping here.”  
His tease was ignored for a moment as Brand sat up and yawned, looking relaxed and drowsy. And Joshua would not admit how cute that looked.  
“I was, I was! The shade here is just too good to pass up.”

Shaking his head Joshua had plopped down beside Brand and settled for watching over the field, staff forgotten at his side.  
At some point Brand had fallen asleep, falling right down into his lap. Joshua hadn’t had the heart to wake him back up so he’d settled for brushing a hand through his hair…  
Until he decided to be an asshole and brush his cold hands over Brands face, waking the other with a loud yelp.  
Of course he couldn’t help but laugh.  
And of course he never mentioned the lap sleeping…

\--

The first time they kissed Joshua was asleep.  
Well, to be fair he’d been dreaming. It was the first time he’d had a dream like that, though he had many dreams with Brand in them previously.  
It had been a regular dream on a hot day under the shade of their the tree.

For some reason Joshua hadn’t been able to place at the time the Brand of his dream had gone quiet before grabbing his collar and shoving their mouths together. Then his dream Brand laughed in that squeaky way before he woke up.

He woke to find Brand over him, face flushed. Of course he questioned it.

“It’s hot what do you expect!”

He was thankful he kept his composure, all he could think about was that dream kiss…

\--

Joshua wasn’t sure when he’d become more affectionate to the farm boy. His small affections – from hair ruffles to shoulder squeezes – had become more common and he was more and more willing to share space with Brand, even if it did always bring back memories of dreams long passed.   
Along with confessions whispered in those dreams.

The dreams hadn’t stopped; they were common and always felt the same.  
And he always awoke feeling like they were more reality then his dreams were willing to show.  
He was guilty of his own dreams, thinking Brand could never act that way in their reality.  
Well… until he started to notice things.

\--

The first time they kissed in the waking world was not long into their long journey. It was winter, colder then what Brandd from the warmer village of Nerne was used to, and Joshua had fallen ill. Of course he’d fallen ill after helping the townsfolk, who he later learned gave them free lodgings, but he’d still been bedridden for two entire days.

He’d barely been awake during anything that happened; barely aware he’d been stripped of his gloves and jacket. Things were blurry and his dreams melted into odd shapes of a worried Brand and powdered snow.

Brand probably – certainly – hadn’t meant to wake him up. But Joshua had been sitting on the edge of sleep and waking and the pressure on his lips, much too similar to that of his dreams, had been the thing to wake him.  
His eyes had opened to a blurry scene when Brand had pulled away, breath much too warm against his face.

Brand’s face had flushed and his eyes went wide when he realized that Joshua was indeed awake and responsive. 

“J-Josh! I-I, I mean, I didn’t-“  
Oh god he didn’t want to hear Brand’s stuttered apology at the moment. He just wanted to make it clear what he felt. So he grabbed the farm boy by the collar and roughly pulled him back into a kiss, happier that he could be the one to initiate it.

“A fool, a fool of a farm brat…”  
He mumbled with a small smile when they’d pulled apart.  
“A fool if you think I wouldn’t notice.”  
Brand’s face flushed bright in the cutest way at Joshua’s teasing remark, but only managed a small squeak when the sickly male pulled him to lay by his side. 

Squeezing Brand’s shoulder and brushing a hand back through his hair Joshua was thankful for the warmth of his dear friend.  
The thing he’d mumbled was lost in his memory as he nuzzled his friends forehead with his nose.

“Josh, um, I- uh… Well, um…”  
“Mm, what is it?”  
“I really, really like you…”  
Brand’s voice had barely been above a squeak.  
And Joshua laughed, strained and sick, ruffling his hair.

“And I love you too, Brand.”

Really… How had Brand not noticed sooner?

**Author's Note:**

> lmao what the fuck


End file.
